


victim 7

by fanficsfam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Fluff, cm x reader, matthew gray gubler x reader - Freeform, mgg x reader, spencer reid x male reader, spencer reid x reader angst, spencer reid x reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsfam/pseuds/fanficsfam
Summary: Spencer and the team are heading back to their hotel when he spots someone in front of the railing on a bridgecontent warning: attempted suicide, non-descriptive mention of sexual assault, non-descriptive mention of torture
Relationships: Spencer Reid x Reader
Kudos: 61





	victim 7

The team had finally finished a long and hard case when Hotch decided to give the team a bit of mercy and let them stay overnight in their hotel so they could sleep in a bed instead of on the jet. Spencer felt the smooth road under the black SUV’s tires, concentrating on that as he spaced off in thought about the case. He could hear Morgan babbling about something from the drivers seat, so he focused back in for a moment, planning to join in on the conversation when he looked out his window.

Maybe an exit ahead, he could see a body standing in front of the railing on a bridge over the freeway.

“Morgan.” Reid interrupts him, pointing ahead at the person clearly about to attempt to kill themself. Morgan looks to where he was pointing and starts speeding up, changing lanes and quickly coming closer to the exit.

“Don’t put on the lights, it might scare them into jumping, but hurry.” Spencer says, his hands already unclasping his seat belt. As Morgan pulls up to this person, Spencer has jumped out of the car before it was even in park.

“Wait- don’t do it!” Spencer yells, running through traffic to reach the person about to tip over the edge. They swing their head around to find the voice’s owner. It was y/n, victim 7. The unsub's best friend. The only victim the unsub didn't kill after he sexually assaulted and tortured them.

“Why not?” Y/n cries, Spencer is close enough now to see tears streaming down his face.

“Because it wont make anything better! I know it's hard right now, I know it might feel unfair-" Spencer is now about 6 feet away, more slowly approaching to seem less threatening. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Morgan coming up from behind y/n just in case Spencer can’t talk him down.

“You don't know!” Y/n shouts, interrupting Spencer. Y/n swings his head back to look over the ledge. "He gave everyone else mercy and killed them after what he did, but I have to live with it. I have to live with this forever!"

“I know it hurts, I know its the worst thing you've ever been through, but some day it _will_ get easier.” Spencer tries, slowly stepping closer. Y/n swings their head back around, seeing whom they’d come to know as Spencer only a few feet away. Y/n shuffles forward, all they’d have to do was let go of the railing.

“Stop! Just let this happen it’s what’s right. I'm just correcting his mistake.” Y/n shouts, holding eye contact with Spencer.

“Y/n, if you do this you let him win! You gave him your whole lives! You gave him everything you could, you were the best friend he could ever have! And he- he took that and used it against you! He left you alive because he knew once he got caught he could get off one last time by seeing you like this!" Spencer sees y/n's grip on the rail tighten and him sway back towards it a little. That's a good sign, and Spencer was less than a foot away. He could read out and grab y/n.

"He's waiting for that news report, y/n. Don't give it to him. Be strong, I know you can get through this. Just come to me, and I swear,” Spencer pauses, taking a breath to calm down, “I swear to god I will find you the help you need.”

Y/n looks over the edge, one hand letting go of the railing, they were teetering over the edge for just one second before they turned around and collapsed into Spencer’s arms. Spence pulls them over the railing as y/n begins to sob.

"It's just not fair!" Y/n cries, grasping Spencer's cardigan as if it is what tethered them to reality.

"I know." Spencer pulls them tighter to his chest and strokes their hair. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr!
> 
> fanficsfam.tumblr.com
> 
> if you want to request something do it there!


End file.
